Dernières pensées
by Egauli
Summary: Sakura aime ses amis. C'est peut-être même la chose la plus importante à ses yeux. Et ça lui fait mal de les voir, petit à petit, se détruire...


**Premier OS sur Naruto! *danse de la joie*  
****Enfin, pour être exacte, ce n'est pas le premier que j'écris, mais bien le premier que je tape et à fortiori que je publie. Ne vous trompez pas, ça n'a rien de joyeux (pour changer, tiens) mais c'est surement du à mon jeune âge (crise d'adolescente aiguë) et à mon tempérament habituel (emoooo...)**

**Voilà, voilà... Egaulkil-la (faut vraiment que je trouve un autre pseudo :S) ou Egau pour les intimes en auteur de cette fanfic, Mr Kishimoto pour Naruto, ces personnages ne sont donc pas à moi... Pas de spoilers (je ne suis moi-même pas très avancée), mais une hypothétique situation qui se passerait après la fin.**

**_Enjoy!_ (ou pas)**

* * *

Je te regarde marcher à travers le village, la tête haute. Tu regardes droit devant toi. Ton regard voilé ne se pose que brièvement sur les gens, s'attardant plus souvent dans le vide. Tu ne vois plus les gens. Ils te regardent enfin et toi tu ne les vois plus. Peut-être que tu ne veux plus les voir. Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi ?  
Moi non plus, tu ne me regarde plus.

On voudrait tous te demander ce que tu as, mais nous connaissons tous déjà la réponse. On l'a tous vu, avec toi, sur ce champ de bataille. Le dernier de cette guerre qui nous a tous tant marqué. Toi, surement plus que les autres.  
On le savait tous, tu sais. On savait tous que ça finirait par arriver. Mais tu le savais aussi et il était de toute façon trop tard.  
On aurait peut-être dû t'arrêter, alors. On a surement un peu essayé, d'ailleurs, mais le cœur n'y était pas. On t'a laissé sombrer, en connaissance de cause, sans réussir à te convaincre de ne pas faire le dernier pas qui serait celui de ta chute.

Tu es un héros, maintenant. Un hokagé. Notre héros, notre hokagé. C'était ta place, ton rêve. C'était ton futur trône, taillé dans le marbre, juste pour toi. Les gens ont finis par ne plus en douter, et tu as atteint ton but ultime.  
Mais c'est un mensonge, maintenant. Ce n'est plus ton rêve, ça fait longtemps que ça ne l'ait plus, n'est-ce pas ? C'est devenu un mensonge si vite. Dès qu'il est parti, il est devenu ton nouveau rêve, ton nouveau but. Tu n'es qu'un petit menteur, Naruto: Tu ne voulais plus prouver ta valeur à tous, tu voulais juste la lui prouver, à lui. Tu ne voulais plus protéger tout le monde, tu ne voulait plus que le protéger, lui.  
Je voulais aussi, bien sûr, mais toi… Quand tu en parlais, on avait l'impression d'observer le ciel dans tes yeux bleus.  
Tu nous a tous rallié. On a fait tellement de chose ! On aurait surement fait bien moins sans toi. Il y aurait peut-être eu plus de morts… Mais ta volonté est devenue la nôtre, et on s'est engagé sans hésiter avec toi. Pour certains, sans savoir que tu ne te battais plus que pour Sasuke.

On t'a toujours traité d'idiot, mais je suis sûre que tu passais tes nuits à monter des plans, tous plus élaboré les uns que les autres, pour lui. Juste pour lui. Tu as remarqué ? Tu passais ton temps à me courir après et quand il est parti : plus rien. Est-ce que c'était vraiment de Sasuke que tu étais jaloux ?

Avec vous deux, je me suis toujours senti à la traine. Pas assez forte pour vous suivre, pas assez forte pour vous protéger, pas assez forte pour vous rallier, pas assez forte pour vous aider. J'ai bataillé pour devenir forte, pour pouvoir vous suivre, pour pouvoir vous protéger, pour pouvoir vous aider, pour pouvoir t'aider, pour pouvoir ramener Sasuke.  
Maintenant, je suis capable de fissurer des montagnes par la seule force de mon poing. Maintenant, je suis un véritable ninja de Konoha, mais je suis toujours derrière toi. Je suis toujours incapable de t'aider, de te rendre Sasuke. C'est toi qui as promis mais c'est à toi qu'il faut le ramener. Incapable de te rendre ton sourire. Ce sourire, tu lui as donné, il est parti avec et ne te l'a jamais ramené.  
Tu peux toujours étirer tes lèvres et nous montrer tes dents, Naruto, tes amis verront toujours que tes yeux ne sourient pas.  
Tu n'as jamais su mentir.

Je ne sais pas comment tu as fais pour garder ces blessures… Toutes les autres ont disparues, grâce à Kyuubi. Est-ce toi qui as demandé au renard de te laisser ce souvenir ? Il n'a sans doute pas pu s'opposer à tes choix, comme tout le monde, il t'a suivi.  
Naruto Uzumaki, un tourbillon ? Un ouragan, plutôt.

Tu sais, Naruto… j'ai menti.  
J'ai toujours cru, qu'à la fin, tu en serais incapable.  
J'ai toujours cru que ce serait toi qui l'aurais laissé te tuer.  
Et parfois, je me demande si ce n'est pas ce que tu aurais espéré.

* * *

**J'avais promis quelque chose de joyeux, non? Parce que là, je crois que c'est bien raté... :/**

**sinon... reviews?**


End file.
